


Encounter

by Conspiracy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Most of it is implied, but there is a close call scene, generation of murderers, yeah i know "again?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspiracy/pseuds/Conspiracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro goes to the murder mansion to see Kagami and runs into someone else instead. <br/>(this is a really shitty summary oops and the title makes it seem a lot more dramatic than it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> it literally took me like three days to write this and i am exhausted but here take it   
> like everything else i write its also mostly unbetad

It wasn't like it was the first time he had been here, but to say that this place creeped him out would probably still be the understatement of the century.

The large, dilapidated Victorian era mansion -- 'house' almost seemed like an insult to a building of this size -- was perfectly nestled into a small clearing, surrounded on three sides by dark trees, bent over in such a way to where they almost seemed to be trying to encase it, as if it was their job to keep in the evil it contained, to keep it from escaping.   
It sort of reminded Himuro of the kind of place horror movies usually took place in, and it seemed horribly appropriate that right at this moment it was probably, no, definitely, filled with serial killers. 

There was only one reason he was here at all, and it was because one of those serial killers happened to be his best friend. 

Yeah, yeah, maybe not the smartest decision to make with your life, but, what could he do about it now? Taiga had been lke a brother to him ever since they were middle school kids and they had played basketball together, its not like he would just leave him when he managed to piece together that one of his favorite hobbies just so happened to be killing their classmates. 

He guessed most people would, and he couldn't lie, he had thought about turning him in a few times, like anyone normal would, but he just....couldn't bring himself to do it. If that made him stupid, or weird, then he guessed thats exactly what he was. 

It had to have been a small miracle that he had yet to be made a 'victim' of, but then again, he knew he hadn't met all the houses inhabitants yet; the hardly noticeable blue kid he saw with Taiga sometimes was pleasant, when he happened to be present enough to be noticeable, but Himuro had made several mental notes to not let his guard down around him. 

And then there had been the blonde one, the famous model with the roomful of dicks and the smile when he spoke about how he had obtained them, and, well........lets just say he couldn't get away from him fast enough. 

With a sigh, he walked quickly towards the house, having already had enough of the chilly late fall air and the almost grating crunch of dead leaves under his shoes. 

There were several cracked stone steps that led up to the large wooden door, and he climbed them with ease, pushing it open wth a rather attention-alerting creak. 

He guessed anyone who was still here knew that he was here, now, too. 

Something told him that he should have been more alarmed about that. 

His shoes made pleasant not-quite-click sounds against the wood floor as he stepped inside and walked down the long dimly-lit entrance hallway lined with what were either perfect replicas of old, fine art or priceless originals. 

It was when he got caught up looking at one, trying to assess its aunthenticity even though he had none of the tools required to do so (like the knowledge, for one) that he ran into something hard and firm. 

Strange, he didn't remember there being a wall here. 

Wait, was that a heartbeat? 

Himuro looked up, eyes widening in sheer terror at the size of the man he had just run smack dab into. He could have been seven feet tall, easily, and broad, too -- he looked more like an exaggerated caricature of a giant in a fairy tale than like a real human being, right down to the pastel purple hair (was that his natural color?) and the hungry look in his eyes.

"Ehhh, what's this? Snacks don't usually bring themselves to me......" he seemed to be genuinely surprised, in the way a person might be if they received a present, but despite the faint smile he wore, something about his expression seemed downright...bored. 

Well, that explained why he had been looking at him like he wanted to eat him. Because he did. Wonderful.

He swallowed reflexively, going so far as to wishing Mr. Dick Stealer Man would come save him when a large hand wrapped suddenly around his wrist, slowly dragging his hand away from his body and toward the giant mans own mouth even as Himuro struggled to break free from his powerful grip, heart racing faster than it probably ever had.   
No WAY he was just gonna stand there and let himself be some guys lunch!

"W-wait--!" His free hand dug in his deep pocket, feeling around for something he was sure was there, hoped to god was there, because if it wasn't he was definitely screwed instead of only probably so-- Ah! 

He fished the chocolate bar from his pocket, thanking every lucky star he had that he had remembered to bring over a few of these with the intention to share them with Taiga as he waved it around a bit frantically. "I, uh, I don't taste very good. Don't you maybe want this instead?" 

There was a long (it felt long, but really, it could have only been seconds), silent pause while the large man stared at him, and then the hand still inches from his mouth, and then the chocolate he held, during which he could feel his warm breaths caress his fingers. 

And then, finally, beautifully, the hand wrapped around his wrist released to let his hand fall back to his side and darted out for the candy, long, thick fingers deftly unfolding the wrapper. 

He watched as the tall man attacked his chocolate bar like he had never seen food before in his life. The thought that that could have very well been one of his fingers had shivers running not so casually down his spine, and he stretched his hand, ever thankful that all his digits were still attached. 

Now seemed like the only chance he had to get away, however, and he was bound and determined to take it, attempting to maneuver around the wall of a man standing in his way by ducking underneath one of his arms only for his escape route from the already narrow hallway to be immediately blocked. 

"Where do you think you're going? It's dangerous for you in here, you know." The violet haired man had an almost childish way of slowly drawing out his words. It would be kind of endearing, if he hadn't tried to eat his hand a few minutes ago. 

"And I'm safer, here, with /you/? A stranger who wants to eat me?" he looked at him incredulously, unable to believe that was the point he was trying to sell him on. Did this guy think he was stupid? 

"Murasakibara Atsushi." He introduced himself, as if that didn't make them strangers anymore, and seemed to think about what he had said for a long minute as he licked the chocolate from the tips of his fingers and then wiped his hand on his baggy sweatpants. It was almost as if he wasn't actually sure, but then broad shoulders went up and down in a deliberate shrug. "Maybe, if you have some more candy." 

Well, at least he was honest. 

"Well, then, Atsushi," He seemed to have no quarrel with being called by his first name, and Himuro hadnt't really thought he would be the type to care about that type of thing, "I would love to stick around and be looked at like food, really I would, but I have to go find Taiga and--" 

"You mean Kaga-chin?" The wheels seemed to turn in his head for another moment. "You must be Muro-chin, then!" 

"Yeah, and?" 

"Well, you aren't gonna find him here. He went out with Kuro-chin to do a job." His hand came over his mouth to hide a yawn, and Himuro got the idea that maybe he was like a kid in more than just the way that he talked. Had he missed his naptime? 

"Then I'll wait." 

It seemed as if Atsushi was an equal amount amused and puzzled by this, and he reached for Himuros hand again, licking his lips, just in time to have another chocolate bar thrusted at him that he quickly snatched away. At least he was easily distracted. "You're just a victim, here, you know. If you run into Aka-chin or Mido-chin, they'll do a lot worse things to you than eat you." He took a severe bite out of his candy, as if to punctuate that sentence, taking his time with chewing and swallowing. 

Himuro grimaced, not sure what exactly would be worse than being eaten alive and definitely not wanting to do anything even reminiscent of finding out. 

Still, he hadn't come all the way here just to turn around and go home. He had known what could happen the minute he had stepped inside, probably even before then. 

"That's just a risk I'll have to take, isn't it?" 

"I think you just crossed the line between brave and dumb, Muro-chin." There was a calm little smile on his face as he spoke, and Himuro honestly didn't know if it was due to anything he had said or just the fact that he had given him food. "But you seem......" he attacked the last of his candy, chewing almost thoughtfully for another long, slow moment, and then swallowing again, "less boring, than other people." 

While he was sure that was supposed to be a compliment, it still came across kind of like an insult.

"Gee, thanks." The sarcasm dripped from his tone, but he wasn't sure Atsushi completely caught it, and didn't have the chance to ask before a large hand wrapped around his own and the tall man turned around, fingers interlocking between his like they were on some sort of date, and he was being pulled rather forcefully toward the living room, a large open space furnished in the same oddly rustic sense as the opening hallway; a battered, outdated floral mustard yellow wraparound couch, apparently what he was being dragged towards, sat in front of a flatscreen TV mounted to the wall, which looked to be one of the most modern things in the whole room, if not the whole house, and a great amount of trash, chip bags and candy wrappers and empty soda cans, rested in a tall pile on top of a rather old looking wood and glass coffee table. The walls were paneled with wood, as well, and covered in more ancient looking paintings, and the flourescent lights were just a modicum brighter than they had been in the entrance hall. It was strange; he had been here before, but he never quite got used to how much it seemed like it could have belonged to somebodys eccentric grandma. It gave him the feeling that they didn't so much buy this house as just kick out the owner and claim it as theirs, furniture and all. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was unceremoniously pushed down onto the couch, noting the angry creak when Atsushi sunk into it next to him. It was all he could do not to feel sorry for this poor piece of furniture, judging by the state of the table, and even the surrounding floor where the trash on it had overflown, the tall man hardly ever left it, and it had to be at least 20 years old. It was a bit too soft, but not in a way that was entirely uncomfortable, but he tried not to let himself relax too much.  
"What does Muro-chin like to watch?" the question made him jump a bit. 

"Anything is fine." He didn't actually watch TV, of his own accord, except for basketball games.

Atsushi looked like he had been expecting that answer, though, or hoping for it at least, because he smiled and effortlessly changed the channel from where it had been on the evening news to one of those cooking competition shows. Himuro found himself so distracted by the way the chefs onscreen rushed about to get done before their deadline, that he didn't notice when the other male got close enough to lock a strong arm around his waist. 

"Wh-" He squirmed, not entirely comfortable with their sudden close proximity (he was so big and so dangerous and pressing his weight against him in a way someone half his size might) although he guessed something worse could have happened. Why had he been stupid enough to let his guard down? "What are you doing?" 

"You looked warm." he stated, and Himuro could feel his jaw flex as he spoke with his cheek pressed against the top of his head and the way his hot breaths feathered through his hair, continuing to squirm at the shiver it elicited, having given up on getting away by this point. "Sit still." The words were drawn out more than usual, and the arm around him tightened. 

"Fine, fine, just ease up a little, jeez......" the grip on him loosened, and he shifted just enough to be comfortable, heaving a sigh. This wasn't so bad, not really. He guessed if he was safe anywhere in this house, it was here, wasn't it? As long as his new friend the obvious cannibal didn't try anything funny. 

"Sorry...." he yawned, although his voice didn't really sound that penitant as he once more nuzzled his cheek against his hair. In fact, Himuro could almost hear the smugness and content in his voice. 

It came as no surprise to him when the body pressed into his side went slack, becoming heavy enough to push him over (he was stragely glad that he didn't wake when he shifted their positions enough to wrap his arms around broad shoulders, because watching him was a lot more interesting than the TV) and his breathing evened out; now would be the perfect time to consider escaping, but oddly enough, he didn't want to.

This wasn't so bad, when it came down to it. Definitely something he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could get used to.


End file.
